League of Legends: Small Moments
by Versix
Summary: Short drabbles about some Champions on their time off. A little peek in their daily lives off of the Fields of Justice. Chapters have now been labled with the champions.
1. Hat Trick (Caitlyn- Vi)

A pocket watch opened and closed before Vi set it beside her again. Somewhere around seven o'clock, Piltover's Finest were seated around a table. Early risers, they were not, but when duty called, the Officers answered.  
After countless sleep deprived night, the Sheriff had established that it was finally time for a break. She had taken the hint when she had seen Vi throw away the spoon and keep the empty desert pot in her hand. More to the point, she had decided that they _needed_ time off when she had picked up the wrong mug, downing the dirty water that was supposed to go into the flower vase, instead of her cup of tea.

Presently, the two sat around in the kitchen with an awkward silence. Although they had tried to take a long night of sleep, they found that they still woke very early, their minds accustomed to the very little sleep they had lived off of for the past few weeks.  
Caitlyn pinched the bridge of her nose. Jinx was on one of her crazy rampages and it was taking everything the police had to limit the damage. Of course, not everything could be scavenged, and that's where Cait came in ; cooped up in an office or her appartment all day, filling out papers. And more papers. The sheer amount was overwhelming. And although it was very tempting to leave them be from the sheer amount, she knew about the importance of those reports. So she just stuck with it and handled it to the best of her extent, hoping to blame any mistakes she made on her sleep deprived mind.

« Cait, » whined Vi for the umpteenth time.  
Blinking, the Sheriff came to and shook her head.  
« Vi. What's up ? »  
« I dunno, you sort of seem out of it. Didn't sleep well last night ? »  
The Sheriff shook her head and rested it against her hand.  
« It was fine. More sleep is always welcome. Although … »  
« Yeah, I get you, » interrupted the Enforcer casually « Although we got more sleep, our bodies have got use to having less. »  
« Yes, » the Sheriff nodded « I feel groggy. »  
« You'll get over it, don't worry Cupcake. »

Caitlyn gave a small nod and went back to reading her newspaper. Not that she wasn't aware of what was happening in her city ; it was simply a way to occupy her mind. Her fingers were drumming on the table. Even though she hated to admit it, she didn't know what to do with herself on her free time.

Vi was seated accross her, legs crossed on the chair, watching her bowl of cereal. Although her body was there, the Sheriff suspected that her mind wasn't. The Pinkette hadn't touched her breakfast for a while now, and Caitlyn imagined that the cereal had gone all soggy.  
Not her problem, she just knew that the Enforcer prefered her food like she liked everything else ; with a _crunch_.

« I was wondering… » she said, still looking into her bowl. She paused and said nothing more. Caitlyn understood that she had to follow suit and ask what Vi was wondering, so she did just that ;  
« What were you wondering ? »  
« Just don't flip, okay ? It's nothing bad, I was wondering if you knew how to do tricks?»  
« Tricks ? » she cocked an eyebrow, « Like magic tricks. »  
The Pinkette nodded her head, slowly looking up to her.  
« You're always asking people on the Rift if they want to see a hat trick… »  
« Vi … »  
« But I have _actually_ never seen you do a hat trick. »

There was an awkward pause as the two entered a small staring contest. Caitlyn looked away first but covered it up with rolling her eyes, twirling a strand around her finger. No wonder it had ended up slightly curly.  
« It's just a joke, » she had finally settled for.

The Devilish grin the Pinkette was known for illuminated her face as she pointed at the AD carry triumphantly.  
« Ha ! You didn't say you couldn't ! Admit it, Cupcake, you're a magician! Why else would you have your hat on at all times ? »  
As if to prove her point, she designated the hat that was sitting comfortably atop her head.  
« I am dressed, unlike you, » the Sheriff countered, a smile nevertheless creeping up on her.  
« Oooooh I wanna see ! Show me a hat trick, Cait ! » she grinned, clasping her palms together, cracking her knuckles, « Throw me whatever you got. »

Her boss said nothing and sighed, leaning back.  
« You can't just do magic on the spur of the moment, » she shook her head.  
« Awww Come on ! I am so ready for this ! You want an audience ? Consider me the best you could get ! » and with that she started clapping her hands together loudly.  
Cailtyn burst into a small fit of laugher, doubling over. Her partner grinned and settled down.  
« Now that's the smile I love. It's just not like you to be so upset and moody. »  
Caitlyn raised and eyebrow at the bad lie.  
« Well okay, but this is our day off ! Let's just enjoy the time we have. »

The Sheriff paused and looked at her.  
« You know, sometimes you say things that are not completely crazy. »  
« I keep moments like these to impress you, _boss_ » she said sarcasm dripping.

Said boss snorted, taking off her hat. She dipped her hand in it and pulled out something, twirling it around her finger. It took some time for Vi to catch onto that smug smile, and then her eyes widened. Jumping to her feet, she hastily emptied her pockets and glanced to the table where the small watch had been and noticed that it was missing.


	2. Mornings (Cassiopeia - Talon)

_Mornings._

Mornings often revolved around tangled legs and soft groans as light filtered through the windows, gently bypassing closed curtains.

Brown eyes stared up at the ceiling as Talon though about that. Eventually, he gave a light snort as his head tilted to the side, while his body kept still. Through dampened obscurity and squinted eyes, he finally found what he was looking for. Or _who_ he was looking for. Warm yellow eyes, stared right back at him, piercing the darkness. He blinked a few times and when Cassiopeia did not respond, the assassin sighed.

 _Figures_. She was still asleep.

The gem of the Du Couteau household had gone through many changes after her … unfortunate… adventure. Her tail being the obvious one, she had also gained more discreet features. Fangs, vertical slits, claws and scales that graced her body at the most unexpected places.

While men used to flock to her like wild animals, Cassiopeia was much more at peace nowadays, with these same men keeping their distances. A great anguish to the Seductress, but a great relief to the Assassin.

The Blade's Shadow then resumed his position at staring up at the ceiling. He had already lost count of how many times he had followed the cracks to their extremity and back.

If he had had a normal partner, then maybe he could have got up and done something else than just laze around in bed. Like work out. Or sharpen his blades.

 _If only_ , he thought back to himself, his body stiff as he could feel coils wrap around his legs and torso tightly.

The Serpent's Embrace shifted in her sleep, groaning lightly after which she resumed her gentle slumber, a rare but peaceful expression gracing her features. A smile tugging at his lips, Talon reached down, not without a certain difficulty, his hand tangling in chocolate brown locks.

Mornings often revolved around tangled legs and soft groans as light filtered through the windows. But to Talon, a serpent's embrace was the best thing to wake up to.


	3. Musing (Leblanc)

As strange as it might be, she just didn't have much of an opinion on any of the other Champions.  
Even now, while sitting at a lone table, she thought about it. Of course she had what people would call friends -that is, if a giant spider worshipper and a power hungry general counted as some- she just didn't have anyone close enough that she could talk to. And that suited her perfectly. The Matron of the Black Rose didn't need any ties to drag her down.

The Deceiver snorted, twirling her glass of wine in her hand distractingly. With the book forgotten, she took a small sip of the red liquid as her eyes wandered accross the hall. While she was sitting in silence, loud conversations and irritating laughter boomed in the dining area, making her ears ring.  
As ever, the Noxian table was the noisiest of them all, voices raising much faster than any other. Even from where she sat, orange eyes caught onto the rather rude gesture the _Sinister Blade_ gave the _Hand of Noxus_. Both stood up with their hands slamming down onto the table, proceeding to stare and snarl at each other. And both of their younger siblings observed the lively situation, grins slapped on their faces, indicating that they were actually enjoying this.  
 _I wonder who will pounce firs_ t, she mused.

Opposite those rowdy Noxians sat Freljord, the Avarosan being the biggest faction there. _Queen_ Ashe and _King_ Tryndamere took the head of the table. The Mage let herself linger on the Avarosan leader. The fact that she was still young and still lacked experience would come in handy one day.  
And that was the only opinion LeBlanc had on her.  
The dark haired woman sighed, her hand coming up to readjust her slightly crooked hat.  
Ionia, Bilgewater, Mount Targon, The Shadow Isles, City states that were all _so_ boring and uninteresting; their only use being at her disposal if the Black Rose ever needed to make a move.  
She didn't even look twice at Demacia prefering not to be blinded by everything that was good and justice.  
 _Weak, deluded and easy to manipulate_.

There were however two city states that rather piqued her interest, and that was saying something:  
Piltover and Zaun. From what she gathered, each resident was as clever as the other. Some were scientists, some were specialised in the law, while others held the most wicked minds, coming up with twisted strategies that even she would struggle against. With their knowledge in Hextech and machinery, the champions always seemed to have a different way of seeing things, their way of thinking being much more methodical and rationnal.  
 _They each build their own weapons to match the way they fight_ , she had once been told by a Summoner that was also a huge Piltover-enthusiast.

And LeBlanc decided that she liked that. Many would say that she didn't look the part, but the Deceiver liked to hold exciting debates in which only intellect would shine through. Something that she couldn't bring herself to do with most of the other champions.  
 _Too predictable, too easy to foil_ , she had once told Elise, the Spider Queen who was most likely too occupied with her book to listen to a word she had said.  
No matter, Emilia LeBlanc actually liked the champions of Piltover and Zaun for their sharp minds.

And as if they were on queue, a few champions turned around to gaze at their voyeur. For the Sheriff of Piltover, her paranoia had probably tipped her off that they were being observed. And Twitch's senses were as good as they always had been, the rodent turning around to stare at her with a grin.  
Her own growing, LeBlanc pushed her chair away, rising from the table. Grabbing her book, she gave an amused chortle as she quietly tipped her hat to both.  
Then the Deceiver disapeared in a puff of smoke, turning into the center of attention for many in the room.


	4. A reason to celebrate (Caitlyn - Fiora)

A spring from her heel and she was off, dashing down her lane once more. Catching up to the wave of minions quickly, Fiora Laurent pulled the rapier from her side and gave a graceful curve to the turret. Only a few needed until the tower imploaded, sending debris scattering across the ground. The top lane fully pushed, the Grand Duelist should have been happy. _Should have._

For the umpteenth time, she could hear the annoying _ping_ from the botlane, demanding for immediate assistance. Up until now, she hadn't payed much attention to it, but seeing how i _nsisting_ it had become, the woman simply growled and ordered her summoner to teleport her there. Soon enough, she felt the familiar magic chanel through her, a purple pillar rising to the skies. She wasn't usually this relunctant to give botlane a helping hand, asking her summoners to keep an eye on it In case anything ever went wrong. It was just this time. _This one particular time._

The world spun around her and the scenery quickly changed, the Duelist dodging under a hook, severing the Warden's arm before piercing his chest in a quick finish. Watching the champion fall to the ground, Fiora snorted and wiped her rapier clean with a flick of her sword.

And almost immediately, she swore, diving to the side, a grappling hook rushing past her and burrying itself into Rengar's shoulder, hiding in the bush. The beast roared and Fiora retreated, shuffling under the tower quickly, her heart racing.

But for all the wrong reasons. Glaring, she turned on her heel and snarled at the reason for her near-heart attack and her reluctance in helping out this lane.

"What the hell was _that_ for. You clearly could have _skewered_ me right there."

"It doesn't seem that I have," came the answer coldly. "I simply didn't want you to die after arriving to help."

"The Grand Duelist? Die? Seems most improbable."

"And yet, I've seen it happen already." she responded calmly.

Sighing loudly, trying to keep her nerves in check, Fiora stood up as tall as she could, staring Caitlyn down at her best ability. How she hated this woman with her impeccable neatness, her never ending calculating eyes and near-insolent replies.

Uptight and insensitive, she almost seemed to _ignore_ Fiora most of the time, often giving her the cold shoulder. And nobody ignores the most notorious duelist in all of Valoran.

Well, not that it mattered. Fiora never did hide the irritation she held for the other woman either. They were not friends. And although they had some things in common, they clearly wouldn't like each other any time soon.

Jumping from foot to foot, Fiora inhaled deeply, trying to close off Caitlyn completely, ignoring the ADC as she fell back down into her fencing stance. Carefully, she advanced in lane, her senses sharp and fully alert. Trudging through the bushes, she let out a slight sigh of relief as they were empty. Noticing a few Yordle traps planted there she let out a snort. The Sheriff was weary enough to do at least that. Why a cupcake always puzzled her, even though she would never admit to it.

Closing to a halt, Fiora knelt, her sword resting beside her as blue eyes locked onto a lone Tristana, her eyes darting around her, expression uneasy. With more than twenty meters seperating them, the Duelist narrowed her eyes, muscles tensing, ready to leap at her when she was in range. And then a hand wrapped around her arm, breaking her concentration, almost making her yelp. _Almost._

" _Quoi?!"_ she snapped her eyes throwing daggers.

Caitlyn remained silent for a few seconds, sending Fiora into a dark rage, her eyes narrowing down to mere slits, gloved hands pulled at the grass, easing up nerves. And eventually, the sniper let out, in a hushed voice:

"This is too easy. It is most likely a bait."

"Bait? The others are all occupied trying to push off the minion wave in the top lane. Where the job is _done._ Unlike here," she spat, impatient.

"A lone Yordle when the lanes are pushed?" she said as a rethorical question, ignoring the reproach. "I don't think so."

" _Restes ici_ if you want. I am going in for this kill." And without much more said, the Duelist emerged from their hiding place, her face twisted into a nasty snarl.

It was always the same with Caitlyn. The police officer got on her nerves, sending her into the foulest of moods. As annoyed she was, she failed to see the grappling hook chasing after her, only noticing after it was too late. Wrapping around her waist painfully, Fiora gasped and watched helplessly as the Warden darted towards her, Tristana leaping, canon fully aimed at the Demacian.

What came next, however, she had not expected. A sudden force brutally collided with the Duelist, brushing her to the side, causing her to stumble and trip over her feet, a weight falling on top of her.

Freed from the chains, heart beating faster, Fiora pushed the weight off, jumping back up as she threw a Riposte, barely avoiding a very ridiculous death by the hands of the Yordle. A cry accompagnied the sword as it lashed out, striking the small being in the shoulder, Tristana screaming in pain and flashing out of reach. Not losing time over her victory, tucking her sword beside her, she dashed to Thresh, the Warden retreating after having lost his advantage.

Feeling the energy surge through her, Fiora gave one last confident leap, unleashing her ultimate. Too quick for even eyes to keep up, a quick job was made of the Warden, fleuret seeking and slashing the exposed vital points. Howling in pain, Thresh gave a kick catching her in the gut, using his chain to grab onto the nearest tree, pulling him to safety. Screaming in pain and frustration, the Duelist tried, in vain, to catch up to him, gritting her teeth at her lack of form, her attacks having been executed much too slowly.

And then a laser shot past her, a death mark appearing at Thresh's feet. Seconds later, the bullet followed, burrying itself in its victim's back, drawing out one last breath. Fiora came to a halt, turning her head to Caitlyn. Somehow, her dress had ended up dirty, her tophat lying on the floor very much out of reach.

Blue met blue as both champions looked at each other. Then gently, the Duelist nodded. She had never seen Rengar coming.

Trudging down the platform, the greatest Duelist in all Valoran brooded, ignoring all the cheers and compliments she usually let her ego soak in. Arms crossed under her chest, she made haste and headed down the Demacian wing, eager to get that whole match out of her head. Yes, they had won... She just couldn't shake this anger off.

"Lady Laurent!" a voice trailed after her.

Not turning around, her scowl only deepened, her pace quickening. The voice behind her sighed audibly, irritation seeping out. With heels clicking against the floor, a hand grabbed at her arm for the second time that day, spinning her.

"Fiora!" an exasperated voice rang out. Said person raised an eyebrow.

" _C'est la première_ fois that you call me by my name, _Shérif_..." she mused out loudly, her expression rather unreadable. The Detective figured that it was something between surprise and irritation. In any case, Caitlyn said nothing, as if she was waiting for something. " _Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_ We won, _non_? Why are you not celebrating with the others?"

"That is exactly it," she muttered, hands brushing out the invisible creases in her dress. "I was wondering if you would accompagny me for a drink. To celebrate our victory." When looking back up, Caitlyn was welcomed with a shocked expression, the Duelist's mouth hanging and open. Caitlyn tried not to frown.

"You are inviting...? _Moi? ..." s_ he babbled, her eyes wide.

"No." the Sheriff responded, raising her hand, cutting Fiora off. "But the team is."

"Then I won't go," the tall woman responded, turning her back to the Piltovian, ready to take a step.

"His Majesty would love for you to come."

"Jarvan?" she asked, stopping once more. " _Vraiment_?"

The Sheriff nodded, then blowing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"That is what I just said."

"Then he will be the one paying?"

"I definitly won't be," Caitlyn said, the corners of her mouth rising imperceptibly.

Pausing, Fiora tapped her chin, as if in deep reflexion, although the sniper knew that she had already made up her mind. Clicking her fingers, she turned and started walking down from where she had come, brushing by the the raven haired champion, who soon followed suit. Striding down the hall, a silence settled between the two. Blue eyes quietly looking sideways, the Demacian noticed something, making her frown. Racking her throat to get the other's attention, she then came to a halt, staring the Sheriff down, ignoring the hat.

"Your dress."

"What about it?" asked the sniper, her brows furrowing, "It is the same one I always wear to the Ri-"

" _Non, pas ça_. Not that. Your dress. It is torn."

Caitlyn paused and said nothing.

"Is it really _that_ bad?"

"You have a tear there," the Duelist pointed out blankly with her finger.

"Yes I do," the Sheriff sighed, obviously very peeved about it.

Fiora said nothing as she looked at the dress. Even though the Rift's respawn kept the Champions intact, their lives never facing any actual danger, the same could not be said about the appearance. Gore, tears and broken equipment could not be fixed, if ever they got spoilt. And unfortunately, the Sheriff's dress was either good for the bin or in need of a very thorough patching up. A diagonal rip split the dress, tearing from the top right shoulder down to the belt under her chest. Even that bore the claw mark, and Fiora was surprised that it hadn't actually severed completely, unlike one of her arm pieces.

If it were anybody else than the tall woman, they probably would have blushed, the dress now slightly more revealing than usual -if it were possible-.

"Sorry..." she finally let go, blue orbs avoiding the Sheriff's for the first time. And that earned her a raised eyebrow from the latter.

"What is the Grand Duelist apologising for?"

"It was my fault that Rengar got that double kill at the end."

"You didn't listen," she replied, nodding her head. In normal times, Fiora would have burst, but this time, she knew that the Sheriff was simply making a statement. In the end, it really had been her own fault. "However, if Rengar got that Double kill, it means that I am also to blame. I was exposed and overextended."

"Why didn't you go for your net?" inquired the Duelist, intrigued. She had not remembered it being used as Rengar hunted Caitlyn down.

"So you didn't notice," she said, a sigh escaping her lips. "I had already used it up to save you, and no matter how advanced my rifle is compared to your weapon, it can't handle the recoil from firing the net too often, it risks damaging the mechanism."

" _Quand as-tu_..." the Duelist started, then clamping her mouth shut at the realisation. " _Toi._.. You were the dead weight that pushed me to safety after Thresh grabbed onto me..."

"Correct," she said, her lips pursing after being called a dead weight, then responding with sarcasm "I hope that I wasn't too heavy for you."

"Barely," Fiora snorted, finally making sense of everything. "I am just surprised that you would put yourself at risk for _moi."_

"I am not known for letting my teamates down, and that's not going to change any time soon. Now, we could talk hours more, but I will go and change dresses, as you very well pointed out."

"Isn't the Piltovian wing at the very extremety of the Demacian one?" she frowned. "That is far."

"Yes, but you seem to think that this one is... a bit inapropriate now. I will go and change."

With that said, she turned her heel to leave.

And this time, it was Fiora that reached out to the Sheriff, spinning her to face her.

" _Seulement cette fois_. Only this time," she murmured. And before the Sheriff could say anything, the Duelist had already reached for her cape, then wrapping it around smaller shoulders. Fiora's brow furrowed shortly, as she clapsed it shut, suiting it around the torn dress. With a content nod, she backed down, her hands falling to her sides.

"You might not wear it as well as I do, but I will admit that it looks okay on you."

"Thank you, Fiora," Caitlyn said, giving a smile. It was rare and slightly unsure, but it was one nevertheless. That and the fact that the uptight woman had used her name for the second time that day gave the Duelist a devilish grin. Snaking her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders, the Demacian clicked her heels against the floor.

" _Je crois_ that we are ready to truly celebrate now."


	5. Snake (Caitlyn - Cassiopeia)

Legs dangling off the edge, the Snake swung them like a child. Unaturally clear pupils looked over the numerous vines and trees that made up the vast forest surrounding the Institute. It was a beautiful and peaceful place, one that could be considered as a sanctuary for peace and quiet. Ideal for collecting one's thoughts and meditating on an idea. That was why she was there.  
And yet she found it unbearable. The birds chirping, the waters twisting and turning around trees and vines and the worst of it all was the silence. The silence was stiffling. It was dragging out every thought she had locked up. Or thought she had.  
Caitlyn shifted, contemplating the world before her. She was tired of it all.

A very smooth sound of scales against the grassy paths alerted her heightened senses. The sniper remained in her place, not even turning to greet the figure that had appeared behind her. The champion knew that a hateful rictus twisted her face into something that was as beautiful as it was was frightening.

"I've been searching for you, Sheriff."  
"Stop calling me that. I am not the Sheriff of Piltover anymore, and you know it. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from Cassiopeia DuCouteau?"  
"The full title? I must be in trouble for that," the other snickered as she slithered closer.  
Caitlyn tilted her head back to gaze at the true snake. Unlike her appearances at the Institute, the younger DuCouteau was not wearing her headcrown, striking features framed with chocolate brown hair. The Noxian and the Piltovian were not a pair that talked. Caitlyn couldn't remember the last time she had said something to the Lamia outside a match. It was probably because those occasions were very slim, if not unexistant.  
"What do you want?" she asked, head turning back to face the scenery that was facing her.  
"To talk."  
"About what?"  
"Don't play dumb. I know that changes can be... painful sometimes."  
"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help."  
"Nonsense," Cassiopeia said, laying down on her stomach and creeping closer to her compagnion, almost in a playful manor. "Everyone needs a someone they can talk to. Even strong people."  
Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something before closing it again, unable to speak as she could feel her throat tighten up. "I am not strong," she eventually managed to say.  
"You are stronger than most. But not as strong as I was. I just hope that you won't stray too far from the path, Sheriff. Without that pink haired friend of yours that i-"  
"Silence," she hissed, fangs bared as she jumped to her feet, an unexplainable terror grabbing at her, making her see red. "Don't even mention Vi...!"  
Cassiopeia laughed and rolled onto her back, gazing straight into Caitlyn's orbs. "But of course. I am sorry if I upset you. I was just offering my help, I know what you have been through."  
White pupils narrowed "You don't even start to comprehend what I have been through."  
"I think we are more alike than you think we are, however painful it is for me to admit it."  
"I am nothing like you," she said, eyes flashing.  
"Oh but you are," she grinned, pointed claw coming up to point at diluted topaz orbs staring in her general direction. "The eyes say it all. Anger, disapointment, betrayal, loneliness, loss. Should I go on? I thought not,' she finished as she was greeted with cold eyes and silence. Coiling her tail she rose, towering over Caitlyn for a moment with her full height. "Anyway, you know where to find me. Just be sure to make the same mistakes that I did." And with those words said, the snake disapeared just as fast as she had appeared, marking her exist with a small wave.

When she was sure that she was alone again, Caitlyn sank to her knees, fixing the spot where Cassioepeia had been standing mere moments ago. 


	6. A place to live (MF - Nami)

What prompted her to do this was a mystery. It was not out of pity, but it definitly wasn't out of kindness. Then why? Sarah Fortune mused over this, with what could be considered as a sour expression. Curiosity killed the cat, she snorted, turning the stove off and retrieving the boiling kettle, propping it on the tray that was about to travel to the next room. If I did this, it was simply out of boredom, she decided, her attention divided between her guest and not dropping anything. Thing she nearly failed at as she walked through to the other room.

"... What in Valoran are you doing...?" she growled, setting the tray down before anything spilt. Sarah Fortune was not one that cared for the mess. But stains on her very expensive carpet were definitly a no-go. Even though she couldn't quite remember where she had acquired it from in the first place.  
"Oh, Miss Fortune. I was simply curious about how you used these," exclaimed the marai, Shock and Awe both gripped tightly in scaly hands. Markings creased, Nami observed both of the weapons, spinning them slightly in her hand. "Where do the bullets even come out from?"  
The bounty hunter's eyes practically bulged as the Tidecaller titled the weapon towards her, looking down the weapons' barrel. Diving in her direction, the pirate ripped her companions out of the fish's hands before anyone got hurt. Probably would have ended up with someone dead, she huffed, tugging both weapons away in their holsters.  
"If you're here, it's not for blowing anyone's head off. Or my furniture," she scolded, raising her chin and staring the other down with a strict expression.  
"Oops, sorry," grinned the Marai rather sheepishly.  
"It's fine. I offered my help, after all," she waved it off, and probably the last time I will.  
"Thank you for your help," said the marai, offering a sincered smile.

Blue eyes softened as they went over the Marai. Everything about the mermaid was, undeniably, stunning. Sarah loved the way the scales caught the light differently, loved how the creature's hair seemingly floated behind her, even when they were on dry land. And she found ruby orbs to be as fascinating as they were enchanting. Nami was indeed a beautiful being, and probably a great homage to the legends and myth about the merfolk. Yet what moved the ruthless bounty hunter the most was her honesty. Open and very kind hearted, Nami was read like an open book. Even though she probably had her secrets, nobody could deny how virtuous she was, the fight for her people being her drive. And the fact that she was so naïve and candid just added another reason for Miss Fortune to want to help her. Of course not everyone appreciated the Fish, some thinking her to be too childish even going as far as to calling her dumb. Then again, not everyone could be loved.

"Think nothing of it, Nami," smiled the pirate, seating herself down, comfortably resting her arms on the armrests. "Have a seat, friend, I'm sure we'll find somewhere comfortable for you to live." Nodding her head vigorously, the mermaid awkwardly climbed in one of the armchairs, slowly trying to mirror the pirate's position that seemed comfortable enough. At the odd sight of seeing the Marai trying to imitate her, Sarah Fortune let out a loud laugh, titling her head back. Definitly an interesting creature  
"And you are welcome to stay here until we find something," she offered, still snickering.

And with that charming smile of hers, Nami bowed her head.  
"But I have to warn you, we're still going to be eating fish."

* * *

A.N: Thank you once again for reading another chapter! I do realise that I am at the moment writing about the champions that I really like. If ever you have a prompt or would like to read about some of your favourite, then IM me or leave a comment. And also, reviews are always a great pleasure yo read, so that I know what you guys think about all this! Thanks!


	7. Did you know that flowers sing?

"I trust that you have a plan Sinister Blade." the question was asked sarcasticaly after long moments of silence. The three Noxian gathered around the table were glaring, each one as weary as the next.  
"Seems obvious to me. You go find the plant and talk to it and bring it back here. There. Easy enough for you to understand?"  
Spider legs twitched folding back to face Katarina. If that had been a threat, the Sinister Blade ignored it, her scowl deepening, waiting for the answer that eventually came:  
"But _of course_ , Miss DuCouteau. I would hate to disapoint you." the Spider Queen smiled, showing her teeth "I do have to ask why you two can't do it. Surely you are more than capable."  
"Because I don't talk to vegetation, and that seems like the sort of thing you do. Besides, we have the bigheaded goofball to go and find."  
"Ah yes, the Glorious Executioner. His attitude is just about as irritating as yours, so I wish you good luck. No offense though," she added her smile turning playful.

This time, it was Katarina's turn to snarl, a small throwing knife somehow wounding up in her hand. The Spider Queen simply smirked, hand covering her mouth.  
"You're lucky that there are rules against violence outside matches, _Spider Queen_. I would love to see these knives carve that smile off your annoying face. _No offense, though_ ," she spat through gritted teeth. The way that Elise cocked an eyebrow only annoyed the assassin further, green emeralds shrinking down to mere slits, the sound of teeth grinding together, uncomfortable to the ear. Crimson hair flew around her as she snapped her head back to bare her teeth at Cassiopeia, the latter having patted her sibling on the shoulder, claws too close to her face for comfort.  
"Now, now, sister, I thought we agreed that we would stop all this threatening. And knife throwing. And nasty attitude in general."  
"Can it, Scale Face," the assassin hissed, shrugging her shoulder out of the grip before strutting off in a quick pace, her anger rolling off her like waves. Both women watched her and felt a small amount of pity for the summoner that had just bumped into her. Turning their attention from whatever Katarina was saying -or swearing- the lamia smiled first.

 _Her face would be even more striking if that smile was actually sincere_ , Elise mused.  
"I apologise for that. My sister has been most on edge lately. And she won't confide in me."  
"You two are on good terms?" asked the Spider Queen perking up, intrigued by the DuCouteau's relationship.  
"Somewhat," responded the youngest sister, her fangs poking out, her lisp now apparent "It's complicated… She is not a bad person when she doesn't threaten you or try to throw knives at you."  
The red mage nodded, having already lost interest in the conversation. "That is true for most people."  
Cassiopeia shrugged and nodded. "So I trust you can handle the plant? I wish you luck in finding it, I rarely see it indoors."  
"Naturally," Elise said, turning her back to the snake "And stop calling her "it". She has a name."  
She only stalked off when the reply satisfied her. "Of course. Please great _Zyra_ on behalf of the DuCouteaus."

* * *

Legs trying their best to not get tangled in the foliage, the red mage made her way deeper and deeper in the small forest that encircled the Institute. The further she went in, the more vines writhed and seemed to be alive, indicating that the Spider Queen was close to her goal. Somewhat already planning out what she was going to say, the champion frowned. The League always did find the most bizar events to work up the audience, this time consisting of a ready made roster for the two teams that were going face-to-face. There had to be a certain irony in it all for putting both DuCouteau sisters on the same team, the Lamia getting to keep the mid lane, much to the redhead's rage. Elise scoffed at the memory.

Now also using her hands and spider legs to fray herself a way through, Elise finally came to a small and peaceful clearing in the forest. Well kept and hidden from prying eyes, the Spider Queen felt a certain pride in being able to come here as she pleased. Red eyes searched and a thin smile appeared, her legs carrying her there. Back turned to her Zyra was crouching by one of her children, cupping its head gently, giving a small inspection.

"I have heard you, Spider Queen. My children are thrilled that you have come back." The Rise of Thorns turned and stood facing Elise, her amber orbs as brilliant as ever. And somehow, even after having practiced what she had to say, Elise found herself lost in that beautiful shine, her thoughts stumbling before she got them back under control. Scoffing and shaking her head in disbelief, she gave a small smile in lieu of a greeting:  
"Rise of Thorn. I have come to deliver a message. You have been summoned for the upcomming Noxus versus Bilgewater match."  
"I see…"  
"Your place is not forfeitable. Unless forfeiting the victory for the team," she added, catching onto Zyra's hesitation.  
"Then I don't have a choice. I take it that you will also be participating?"  
"Myself and the Glorious Executioner. The DuCouteau siblings send their regards," she added, trying to remain as neutral as she could. Zyra's markings creased as if she tried imagining what friendly DuCouteaus were like. She eventually shrugged and nodded and looked at Elise again, waiting for any more information. The mage filled her in on the rest and paused when she had passed on what she knew. Both women then stared at each other, not finding any more words that could be said. Eventually, the redhead nodded and turned her back once more to Elise, wordlessly crouching back down to face her plant.

Dismayed that that was all and trying not to frown too much, the Shadow Isles champion turned on her heel, disapointment washing over her. Although it was very dangerous indeed, a faint bond had grown between the two women, bringing them closer together, as each one regarded the other as a silent companion. The Spider found that she actually enjoyed the rare meet-ups they would have, each small talk that carried nothing of great importance kept at the back of her mind, only to be brought back out to muse over whenever she had nothing else to do

 _Ridiculous_ , she thought. She hadn't had a companion or a _friend_ for decades, and she didn't need them. Friends got nosy and annoying and clingy. A certain purple mage came to mind and she quickly discarded the idea before she could see it any clearer. Huffing, she started walking back from the way she had come, when she felt a gentle tendril wrap around her wrist. Turning to face it, she was surprised to see one of Zyra's vines pulling her back in, closer to the plant. Back still turned, her arm was outstreched, inviting her closer with a wave of her hand as Elise approached. Obliging she circled the green mage before lowering herself to the ground, facing Zyra and raising an eyebrow. And once again, she was caught off guard as amber eyes looked up from the beautiful plant. Although she was surely mistaken, they seemed to glow in the gentle night. Elise remembered to breath again when Zyra spoke first.  
"I wanted to share this with you. I…" she hesitated, "I am happy to see you and glad that came to find me."  
"Even though the pretext was different?"  
"Even though the pretext was different," repeated the mage, her eyes twinkling.  
A moment passed before the Spider Mage offered one of her smiles, one she would only indulge herself with rarely, the innocence and mischief of the plant-being awkwardly heartwarming.  
"Very well then, you have my full attention"

Zyra nodded and once again cupped the plant, one of her thin arm tendrils wrapping around it gently. And once again, Elise got the priviledge to see the plant woman up close. She was beautiful, to say the least. With sharp features and leaves of a delicate color wrapping around her body, she was a creature of strange elegance. Unique and exotic, the Spider Mage had never come across such a being in her entire existence. Maybe she should be happy about finding such a rarity.

As the flower opened, Zyra cocked her head to the side, concentration seeping out of her as she remained silent in the task, her focus solely on the the little plant before her. Wordlessly observing the strange scene, Elise couldn't help wonder what the other wanted to show her. And then it sang. Eyes going wide, the red mage could only stare dumbfoundedly at the flower, swayed by a gentle hum.  
"It… It sings," she croaked when her voice came back.  
"Yes," came the reply, amusement over the Spider Queen's reaction painting Zyra's face.  
"… Interesting," she mumbled, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to make sense of it.  
Eventually, the Spider shrugged her shoulders, There was probably no logic to it, the small plant most likely was animated by magic. As was Zyra. Sometimes there were no explanations. "I suppose that this is the specie's specificity."  
"Correct."  
"And that it is most rare."  
"Once again correct, Elise."  
"I feel like I should be honoured then," she nodded her head. "Can you sing?" she finally asked, out of blunt curiosity.  
Zyra paused and smiled, seating herself in a more comfortable position on the ground. The red mage found that she mirrored the other eventually.  
"I am afraid that that I do not have this little one's talent," she stated, petting her "child" lovingly.  
"Have you ever tried?"  
"No," she admitted. "I guess I have no interest in it."  
"A shame. Who knows, you might just be wasting a talent," the Shadow Isler smirked.  
"Maybe." the plant gave a small laugh of her own "I am pretty sure that my voice is not as soothing or quite as beautiful as the fish's. For example."  
"She is overrated."  
"Overrated?" asked Zyra, lying on her side. "Didn't you already meet with her?"  
"I did. She was interesting."  
"I heard rumors that you were kind with her, though."  
"I was. She is a kind soul, but still is as naïve as anything. Something will get her eventually."

Her companion nodded and fell silent, letting the gentle hum of the flower fill the stillness that had settled between the two. Using the pause in the conversation, Elise took the opportunity to look around the glade, breathing in the fresh air and painting a mental image of her stunning surroundings. Even though her visits were much more frequent nowadays, Zyra's makefor home was still a sight to see, surprising the sorceress everytime she came.

"Elise…"  
"Yes, my Dear," she said, turning her head back to face the Plant.  
"You once said I was naïve… and I was wondering if I was as bothersome to you."  
Taking the time to observe a sliglty worried and bashful expression, Elise smiled and extended her hand, touching the other's as a sign of comfort. It was a rare gesture that even surprised her. Zyra, however, retracted her hand, and curled her arms around her knees, looking downwards. Red eyes rolled and she mentally kicked herself for ruining the nice conversation they had been having. Now the silence was more than awkward and Elise felt that it would be uncomfortable if she was the first one to break it. The Spider Queen glanced over at Zyra's blank face, then tried to find anything in their surroundings that would get her out of this sticky situation. She had not meant to hurt her companion, and she had forgotten how sensitive the green mage still was. As odd as it was for the cold hearted sorceress that she was known to be, the Shadow Isler _did_ want to make things better between the two of them. Her eyes then froze onto something. Shaking her head, she checked for something more suitable. Finding none, she snarled at herself.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this. Maybe she was turning soft. In any case, she was hoping that Zyra's memory was poor. Very gently at first, the Spider Queen started to hum to the flower's tune, trying to stay on key at the best of her ability. Surprise painted Zyra's face as she raised her head, her eyes going wide in realisation of what the red mage was attempting. Encouraged by the change of posture, Elise continued, her voice rising slightly, her idea turning out to be a good one. Nevermind the faint blush that covered her cheeks or how off tune she had started to go, all of it was worth it, Zyra's expression lighting up, an honest smile growing. Eventually, the mage joined in. Although quiet, her voice was soothing and very pleasant. Listening to Zyra, Elise came to a stop, not realising that her own smile was just as big as the Plant's. And after a few more notes, all noise died down, the small plant also closing in on itself. The Spider risked a peak, and was satisfied to see that topaz orbs were smiling back at her.  
"Your voice actually is quite good," she spoke up first.  
"Yours wasn't… bad," Zyra answered, after a short pause.  
"You hesitated."  
"Well, it's very one of a kind," laughed Zyra. That earned her a scowl from the red mage. Smile turning slightly playful, the Thorns's Embrace scooted closer to her companion and nudged her gently. "I liked it."  
"Whatever," huffed the Spider Queen, a smile nevertheless tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
And this time, it was Zyra's hand that glided over Elise's, the other woman responding immediately as their hands tangled together.  
"You better not repeat anything that happened in the last 10 minutes though." mumbled the Spider, feeling the Plant lean on her shoulder.  
"I'll try."

* * *

 _A.N: And here's another chapter! To be honest, I had been working for this one for quite a few weeks, never quite finding how to end the oneshot. And then I thought up something silly and finally was able to write up a decent ending in a few hours._

 _Please ignore the ooc and anything else out of place, I just wanted to write SpiderLily fluff_

 _Reviews are still great, and criticism is greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for other shorts!_


	8. Pillow Fight (Caitlyn - Vi)

The sound of the door clicking shut raised Caitlyn's head. Fountain pen in hand, she waited until Vi walked through to the main living area before greeting her with a nod. Scrunching her nose at the sofa's painful complaint that accompanied the pinkette's violent drop on it, the Sheriff opened her mouth to say something before thinking better, rolling her eyes instead and setting back to work. Pen scratching at the paper again, the Detective scowled at the difficult report, free hand comming up to brush hair out from her eyes.

"Hey Cait?"

"Vi," responded Caitlyn with a frown.

"What do you think about pillow fights?"

"And where does that come from?" came the mechanical answer, blue eyes never leaving the paper.

"Well Ez and I went to go and see this chic flic…"

"And there was the oh so cliché pillow fight sequence," finished the sniper.

"How did you guess?"

"Must have been my detective senses."

Vi grinned, rising and scooting closer to her partner behind the oversized desk, peering over her shoulder and in turn frowned at the bore which came with filling out papers. "Hey Cait, don't you ever get tired of filling these out?"

"Most of them are yours, Vi. And I still don't know why I am still doing these for you."

"Because you love me?"

Caitlyn snorted and pushed Vi back, the taller woman having leaned in for a kiss. Pouting, she rose to her full height and dragged her feet through the living room, heading to their bedroom. The pen stopped. A content sigh followed. Rubbing the space between her eyes, Caitlyn listened for some noise and started working again only when she was satisfied with the undisturbed silence.

Paperwork always waited, piling up in a corner of the desk until it had to be done. A long and painful sit through often waited for the Sheriff when that happened. Although she usually welcomed a distraction, humouring Vi most of the time, she found that it was usually very deadly for getting papers done. And she could not fall behind on reports. Not when she was the Sheriff.

Eyes reading through lines, her hand moved to write another when the pen suddenly skidded unaturally down the sheet. She cursed and lifted her head, only to stare at white, another pillow having hit her square in the face. Vi snorted and burst into loud laughter when the pillow hit the desk, pointing at Caitlyn's priceless expression. Eyes wide, mouth ajar, hair a mess, this was one for the books. The Enforcer's exaggerated wheezing only got worse when the Sheriff wobbled to her feet, eyes hidden by her hair.

"You should see the look on your face, it's hilario-". She was cut off when it came rushing towards her, the Pinkette narrowly avoiding the pillow that went crashing against the wall, then pathetically flopping to the floor. With another unnecessary jump, she flew over the next poorly aimed projectile, landing with a loud "thud" before raising an eyebrow at her superior and girlfriend, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Ooooh, Cait, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Vi," hissed the raven haired officer menacingly, brushing the hair out from in front of her eyes much more violently than she had last time. "I hope you realised that you just _spoilt_ a full section of the report."

"It's okay, you could just erase it later," the accused's smile only widening.

"It took me… A full _half-hour_ to complete this particularly tedious segment. And I _hope_ you realise that." her voice was dropping low, her brows were furrowed and Vi could clearly see her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. She was in deep trouble. Under normal circumstances, the Enforcer would be scared to death. _But this is all for Cait,_ she told herself, determination fueling her to turn a silly situation into a very serious one. Dragging a workaholic woman away from her desk proved to be much more difficult than anyone would ever imagine. Work without fun was barely living, Vi often snorted. Unless said work consisted of smashing through walls.

Of course she understood the importance of all this paperwork, she just thought that spending a whole _day_ filling out forms was a waste of one.

"VI!" chided the Sheriff, her patience visibly thinning. "I know you weren't listening."

"Huh, oh, no." she said bluntly, her grin growing.

"… I honestly don't know what's stopping me from strapping you to this chair until you do these papers properly like you are meant to do …" she growled.

"What's that? Want a piece of Vi?"

"You wish," Caitlyn snorted.

"I'm waiting for you, Upcee."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, _Upcee_."

She knew that if anything would annoy Caitlyn, it would be that. Although she was proud to be a citizen of the City of Progress, the Sheriff absolutely _hated_ to be reminded of her high status. She found that making a difference between Uptown and Downtown Piltover was ridiculous, and one of her aims as Sheriff was to reduce the lifestyle gap between the two. And the term _Upcee_ was just a reminder of her slow progress and that the gaps were still very much real.

The Pinkette tested the waters and threw another pillow at her gently. This time, a hand came up to catch it.

"You in?" Vi grinned as she noticed a sour smile twisting Caitlyn's lips.

"When I'm done with you, you _will_ be doing those papers."

"Is that a threat?"

The ADC gave a rare grin before she threw herself at Vi, the pillow raised above her head.

Most likely not as pleasant as the ones in the films, the Enforcer was happy that they got their pillow fight. Even though she had been wacked in the face more than a couple of times.

* * *

 **A.N: Thank you to those who still read these little stories! I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them (although I do admit that I always struggle to come up with decent endings aha). I still have a few stories in mind.**

 **Please review, it makes me very happy to know what you readers think! I could also improve on my writing so any criticism is welcome!**


	9. Gala (Elise - Zyra)

Birthday present written for the very dear Brid

* * *

This was the second time she attented the ball. In her four years of being in the Institute, the Spider Queen had only participated once. And the first time was to fufill an empty promise, a certain Deceiver agreeing to let her be if she were to be her date _just that one time._ Of course it had been a lie. And of course Leblanc continued her constant pestering. What a joke. After that event, Elise knew to never trust that woman again. A choice that she never regretted taking, and one she most likely never will.

Other champions would think that the two were close. And that Leblanc was her _friend_. Maybe that was true. _Maybe_. The red mage still hadn't forgiven that obnoxious woman for spilling punch on her dress. Even if it had been four years already. Granted, the Noxian had never really apologised. And that at least gave her an excuse to brood around the purple haired woman.

This time, however, Elise almost smiled as she waited outside the Grand Hall. The sleaky back-bared dress hugged her form, the split running along her leg revealing just the right amount of pale skin. Not too much, not too little.

Hair in a rare updo, the Spider Queen looked more than stunning. Champions nodded politely as they walked past. Not all were looking for her eyes. The mage snickered.

"Have you been here long?" came another voice, one she had been looking forward to hearing.

"I have not. But you're late," answered the Spider teasingly, a more than sincere smile brightening her features for the first time in a while.

"The ball is this week-end."  
"And your point is?"  
"Nothing much."  
"Then stop talking without thinking, Evaine."

Orange eyes rolled, the Deceiver dropping the book she was reading, scooting closer to Elise. The latter had not moved in the past hour Leblanc had let herself in. Not a glass had been offered. A spider leg had even swatted her hand at the attempt of reaching for the one already on the table.

"Eliseee," whined the the mage, leaning against the other woman.  
"Evaine."  
"Why don't you attend? Get you out of your hermit hole."  
"I'll tie you up and throw you out myself if you insist."  
"Oh come on, don't you want to dance with her?"

And ever so slightly, she felt the other stiffen. For the first time, eyes peeked out from over the book. "I don't know w-"  
"Don't play that game with me, Elise," a painted hand gestured to drop the act, the infamous grin making a red eye twitch. "Why don't you invite her?"  
"Because she does not danse," came the answer, unsure.  
"Have you ever asked her?"  
"I …"  
" - thought not," finished the Noxian, scoffing. Rising, she circled around the Spider and retrieved the wine glass, taking a sip, before shrugging and walking to the door. "Just trust me on this one."

The Deceiver winked and exited the Spider Queen's room, slamming the door shut behind her. After a moment, Elise sighed, reaching for her glass. She growled when her hand swooped at nothing.

* * *

Fashionably late, Zyra grinned and looped her arm with Elise's. The Plant had probably not meant to arrive tardy, so no note was taken of it, a permanent smile tucking at the Noxian's lips. Although she usually wore little clothes, the mage cleaned up well. A stunning floor length gown would be the talk of many champions. Then again, the Spider Queen's date was sure to rouse curiosity.

If the Sadow Isler never participated in any social events, the same could also be true for the Rise of Thorns. Rarely seen in company of other champions, it was even rarer for her to be spotted indoors. Nobody really questioned this however. They just took note that Zyra was extremely uncomfortable inside.

"Soooo," started Zyra, amber eyes darting around the place.  
"So." replied Elise as she led the way in.  
"What have you got planned for us tonight?"  
"Let's see … I thought that we would dance until we are content, take advantage of the free beverages and then retire to a … much calmer place. All of this while being incredibly stunning. Might I add that you look more than dashing in that dress? Maybe you should wear clothes more often," she snickered.  
"I have heard otherwise." An eyebrow cocked, Elise reached for two glasses of champaign. Too distracted for courtesy, she turned her back to the waiter and stared at the Plant.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I often get complimented on how vivid and beautiful the leaves I use to cover up are." A small snort. "Most are surprised that they change colors, if met with the correct circumstances. I find that more and more curious humans flock to me and inquire about my state of dress." Zyra nodded, as if to herself and gracefully accepted the coupe. There was a vague smile in return, mostly to try and surpress the blush creeping up slowly. No alcohol had yet been ingested and more than indecent ideas were already being thought. The evening was promising.  
"Can I still take you up on your offer?"  
"And which one would that be, Dear?" Safe to say that Elise had zoned out for the past minute, having downed more than half of her drink. Zyra had barely touched her's, twirling the liquid in its glass.  
"Well… as you may well know, I am not a good dancer. Actually, my dancing is appalling."  
"So you've said. I'm sure that you're beeing much too severe with yourself."  
"And how do we judge that?"  
"I'll count the number of times you step on my feet. And then I'll get back to you."

* * *

As "Well played" and end of game pleasanteries were passed around the warping room in the Institute, Elise approached Zyra with measured steps. They had just come out a match. And although she had been a bit distracted, the game getting off to a rough start, the red team managed to pull on top, in the end. Blaming the jungler was the easiest to do. And she had received rather angry comments from her teamates. Not that that had phased her. Not that she cared. More important things were lined up for her.

"Well played, Rise of Thorns. I was glad that you were on my team."  
"You were?"  
"At least there was someone I could trust."  
"I see."

Small talk. Small talk was not for her. Not the ones she meant anyway. This was what she got for trying to be _nice_ and _sincere_ with herself. Awkward silences. If she didn't have so much pride, she would have walked away.

"You are not yourself today. Is something the matter?"  
"What would make you say that."  
"You seem distracted." And there was, that Zyra honesty.  
"Just a bit," she shrugged.

A moment of hesitation.

"Can I help?"  
"Yes," Elise replied in a low voice. She opened her mouth a few times and then closed it. Anything she could muster up was more than embarassing to say. Too cheesy. Too out of character.  
"Elise?"  
She swore to Vilemaw.  
"I know you don't like being indoors too much."  
"That is true. I am getting better at it, though."  
"Maybe for a few hours?"  
"Maybe for a few hours," repeated the Plant "Where are you going with th-"  
"And there is a Gala organised tomorrow night," she continued, "I was maybe wondering if you would like to attend."  
"I did not think of go-"  
"With me."  
"What?"

 _You daft plant, don't make me repeat myself_ "I was wondering if you would attend the ball with me. As my date." Did people still use the term "dates" or was that too old school. "I understand if you have other things planned, but-'

"Yes."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes I would love to attend the dancing Gala with you, Spider Queen," the Plant smirked, her eyes turning playful. There was something else there also, Elise just couldn't tell what.  
"Then it's settled," she smiled back. "Would you like me to help with choosing an attire?"  
"I am fine. Let it be a surprise." And with that Zyra stalked off, a wide grin on her face.

* * *

"I'm sorry for stepping on your toes, Elise."  
"Don't worry about it. I apologise for losing count."

The redhead laughed quietly and clinged closer to the Spider Queen. As promised, Elise had tried to count the number of times her toes had been treaded on. And eventually, she figured that it was easier for her if she just stopped keeping count. Although Zyra usually moved around with missleading grace for a flower, dancing was obviously not one of her strong suits, as she spent most of her time tripping Elise up. Probably using most of her good will, and sacrificing the height advantage she had on the Plant, the mage had even decided on wearing normal heels for the night. Those same heels were now in hand, earth crunching under bare feet.

Even though it was a pain to stand, even though a bit of punch had ended up on her dress, the evening had been worth it.

 _A breath of fresh air._ Zyra was, to say the least, invigorating. Honest, amusing and had a really out of the box way of thinking. A complete opposite to the stuffy entourage she was used to in the Noxian nobility. And maybe what she needed. She had hardened, grown cold and distant, when she did not used to be. Elise shook her head. Since when was she an emotional mop?

"Thank you for the evening. I hope you didn't get too bored."  
"No, it was fun, thank you for inviting me," Zyra smiled with a small wink.  
"The pleasure is all mine."

The pair walked in a comfortable silence, crossing quiet Institute halls, each enjoying the other's company. A gentle breeze lazily pushed against the fabric of their dress' as the two took their first step outisde. "I will walk you to the ledge of the forest and then be on my way,"the Spider announced, breaking the silence.

When she had expected Zyra to be happy, she was only greeted with a quiet, subdued nod. "Do you not want that, Dear?"  
Amber eyes crossed red orbs , the answer was firm. "No."  
"No?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Then I could leave you here, if you would prefer…"  
"No, I would very much like to come back to the dorm. With you."  
"Oh." Elise eventually gave a nervous chuckle.  
"Oh?"  
"As in, oh, that was very unexpected."  
"It was a surprise to me too."  
"Was it?" came the answer, the Spider walking them to their dorm.  
"Yes. I kind of spoke without thinking. I apologise."  
"There is nothing to apologise for."  
"I know you don't like people speaking without thinking beforehand."  
"That is true," she replied, "But a bit of spontaneity is not bad either."  
"Then I am glad."

* * *

"It's not much." a delicate finger tapped on the sigil to unlock the door. "But please make yourself at home. At the best of your abilities."  
"Thank you," Zyra nodded, letting herself in.

The Spider Queen's chambers were actually quite bland and empty, nothing near the extravagant palace one would think she owned. Very scarce paintings to cover otherwise bare walls, and a lush carpet to cover otherwise simple parquet floors. Only the stand alone library was full. The shelves were so crammed with books, that Zyra wondered when they would give way to the weight of the tomes. Then again, some spilled to the floors, towers of more books delicately stacked to take up the least possible space.

"I apologise for the mess," came a voice from the kitchen.  
"Not at all. It's … nice."  
"Is it now?" Elise asked with a cocked eyebrow, two glasses of juice propped on a delicate tray. Inviting Zyra to sit down around the small table, she layed the glass in front of her, before following suit and lowering herself to the ground, crossing her legs. "I would have offered you coffee or tea, but I don't drink any."  
"Juice is fine," Zyra beamed and downed the glass, before looking around the room once more. "I see that you read a lot."  
"A simple pastime."  
"Is that what you do all day when you are not in matches?"  
"Mostly," it had been some time since she had spoken so much about herself, and Elise found the attention rather nice. "Sometimes I go back to the Shadow Isles."  
"Or come around to see me and my children."  
"That is true," admitted the red mage. "That has only become a habbit recently, though."  
"It has. I am happy for your company. And I know my children like your spiderlings."  
"That they do. And I also like your company."  
"I do to."

A pause.

"Do you want to take off your dress?" The moment the words left her lips combined with amber eyes widening was when she immediately regretted her words. "I know that fabric can be uncomfortable and your dress is rather tight."  
"… Do you like it?" the Plant asked, her eyes turning playful again.  
" I do," she growled, "But that really wasn't the point."  
Zyra laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just teasing a bit."  
"I know you are, Dear. Now turn around and let's get you out of this."

The redhead gave another chuckle but did as she was told and exposed her back to Elise, brushing her hair to one side. By that time, the red mage had seated herself where the space had just been cleared. Brows furrowing, the Spider Queen tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Slowly, she lowered the zipper, making sure to not trap any strand of hair, any of the beautifully colored foliage she had always admired. And just as soon as it had started, Zyra rose and stepped out of her dress, the fabric pooling around her feet. A smile still plastered.

 _Heart skipped a beat. Remember to breath. Stare… too obvious._

Elise breathed in hard. She was speechless. Clueless of what to say.

"Are you okay?" tender words. Honest words. Words that she wished would not affect her this much.  
"I am not myself today," she chuckled and shook her head. "I suppose that I _am_ a little distracted. Maybe I had a glass too many."  
"Did you now?" said the Plant, leaning in closer, resting her head on the smaller woman's shoulder.  
"If you think that that's plausible."

The Sorceress hummed, topaz eyes closing.

The pair remained seated against each other for some time. Red eyes smiled as they looked down to their companion. Gently taking Zyra's face between her hands, the Spider mage shifted, and kissed the Plant tenderly, thumbs lightly stroking circles. A small smile grew and Zyra's eyes fluttered open.

"You're beautiful." Elise whispered.  
"And you, Elise, are my most precious person."


	10. Lamia (Katarina - Talon - Cassiopeia)

Boots dragging through the mud, the assassin made his way painfully and slowly up the hill. As if to illustrate his mood, heavy rain batted down on him, washing away blood that was thankfully not his.  
Entering the estate's grounds, he aimlessly walked up to the grand doors and pushed against them with his back. Once in, water dripping to the floor, he slumped to the ground and gave a sigh, ripping his knife off. The metal clanged against the marble floors, noise resounding around him as all else was silent. And stayed that way. Opening one eye, Talon was surprised that not one of the servants had come to scold him for his messy attire or his dirty boots on their nice clean floors.

What was more surprising was a certain redhead's absence. Although he would not say that he was on the best of terms with Katarina Ducouteau, he definitely agreed on more than he would with the younger sibling. The Sinister Blade, however never missed an occasion to tease her newly acquired "brother" on how horrible he looked after a mission. He could almost hear her smirk now: 'How unprofessional. And what a messy pup'. It was mostly to remind him of his birth rights and from where he had come from. And how far he still needed to go to gain her full trust. A certain rivalry had settled between the two, although it was more beneficial than it was harmful, both of them growing together.

Cassiopeia, on the other hand, was a complete stranger to the Blade's Shadow. Although they often crossed paths in the mansion or travelled together during missions, he could not say that he… Enjoyed her company. The assassin didn't care much for appearances nor for how others viewed him. The so called "diplomat" 's words just happened to sting more than anyone else's. Just like poison, words would crawl under his skin and get into his system. Cold and often unpleasant she would constantly deny Talon. Whereas Katarina admitted and recognised his strength, the same could not be said for the brunette.

Rising off the floor, he shook dirt off and shrugged. The younger Noxian had been absent for almost a month now. The only one that knew why she had left was the Sinister Blade. And whenever the subject was brought up, she would scowl and go very silent.

Making his way up the stairs, he headed towards his room. The Ducouteau's grand mansion was rivalled by little other in terms of wealth and splendour. Only very few in the Capital could prone owning a house on equal grounds. Grand rooms and exquisite decorations would be the object of envy to many that were invited in. That is, when the manor still opened its doors to guests.  
After the recent disappearance of Marcus Ducouteau the two noblewomen had decided to close the outside out, only hiring the servants they needed. And since then, the prestigious family had gone quiet.

Only attending meetings and councils that were of the greatest importance to the city state, Katarina would withdraw from social events such as smarmy balls or useless outings all together. Although the democrats still went along to these same parties that her sister avoided, the brunette did spend less energy in spending her nights with another, returning for dinner, then helping in whatever way she could with finding any clue to where the general could have gone. And during these times, the three of them would work together. The atmosphere was tense, but striving for one same goal really did bring people closer together. Maybe they could have settled their differences.

And then Cassiopeia had vanished overnight, leaving with nothing more than essentials. No note. No goodbye. Although that had not phased the assassin, the same could not be said for the redhead. Katarina was restless. Seemed guilty even. But Talon knew better than to ask. The Sinister Blade hated for others to look down in her.

The champion snapped out of his thoughts as he realised that he had been standing still for the past minute. Shaking his head, he got use to the idea of a nice warm shower to sooth the pain in his aching muscles. And chase away the weird thoughts that he was having lately.

Reaching the second floor however, whispers and hushed voices piqued his interest. Heading down a different branch, he was curious to know as to what the whole commotion was about. And more importantly, as to why there were so many people up and making a fuss this late at night. Or early in the morning. At this point he had had quite enough and wanted only to head to bed. And then he heard it. He froze, a shiver running down his spine, the monstrous wails almost drowning out all other sounds. Servants turned to gaze at him and he came to a halt. Silence washed over the small crowd and Talon growled, dismissing them with a swipe of his arm. Ignoring the glares he received, he then cautiously made his way to the doors. Although he had never seen them open, he knew where they led to. Cassiopeia's chambers. Swiftly walking over to the door frame, he was met with the redhead's back. "Cassie, stop, you're going to wake the whole mansion."

There was a low hiss and sound of something rasping against the nice soft carpet. Or what was left of the nice soft carpet. Here and there, small pools of a strange liquid melted the expensive surface. At this stage, the young man could only guess what it was: poison. Sinking through the material. A red eye observed the odd phenomenon, wondering what could have provoked it. Or who.  
"Asss if I care," came a low voice, shaken by anger and sorrow. Although it was distorted, he knew. It was Cassiopeia. "I don't care about these people, I don't care for any of them I just want them to get out of our house!" She screeched, emerging from behind the curtains.

The Blade's Shadow prided himself for his calm. But this time, even he could not stop his eyes from widening. This was Cassiopeia Ducouteau. Or what had become of her. Her features where sharper, fangs produted from her snarling lips. The lips that could make any man or woman quiver were now split with a vertical dark line. Claws scrapped against her bare skin here and there as Talon suspected that she was not quite used to them yet. All of these new characteristics were something to behold. And yet the assassin had almost forgotten them, his eyes straining to not stare too much at the long tail. Slim legs were no replaced by something else entirely. A beautiful tail carried her across the floor, scales a wide palette of different greens. The colours ranged from dark emerald to almost light yellow, the candle's light catching them in the most beautiful shine.

And once again, he was snapped out of his thoughts, this time by a high pitched screech. Raising his eyes, he was met with a piercing yellow. Instinctively, he stepped back.  
"Street rat," she screamed, "What the hell are you doing here? Filthy rat, get out, get out, GET OUT! Don't you dare look at me with that dirty mug of yours!" The voice dropped low and the woman turned her back to them and curled up on the floor, her body shaking again as a whimper escaped her lips. "Stop looking at me like this… leave me be…" And as if she was a different person completely, the enchantress and strong Cassiopeia DuCouteau starting weeping. Out of anger, out of self-pity, out of sadness, already regretting what she use to be. It went on for an hour. And then she calmed down completely, as if she had just come to term with what she had become.

A gentle hand on her shoulder raised her head, Katarina having leaned in. Beautiful topaz eyes were red and swollen from crying. Yellow eyes travelled between Katarina and Talon and she only spoke up after a few minutes with a hoarse voice. "So you're still here." She stated flatly.  
"Where else would we be."  
"In bed. Or sharpening your knives. Go kill something, as if I care."Katarina shook her head and sat down beside her sister. Emerald eyes glared at Talon an he did the same, albeit leaving more distance between them. "We won't leave you alone again.  
"If you're concerned about me doing something stupid then don't. I doubt that I will be leaving my room any time soon."

And when Katarina hesitated, Talon spoke up: "Why?"  
This question seemed to catch both DuCouteau off guard, for different reason entirely. Katarina was shocked for the young assassin to speak up, almost showing what could be considered as concern. She was not stupid and knew the tensions that existed between the two. Cassiopeia was just surprised that he was still here. "Isn't it obvious. I am hideous. People run away from me screaming and begging for their lives."  
"Then they are weak."  
"They may be weak," she gave half-hearted chuckle "but that has become my reality. After I emerged from that wretched tomb, I had nowhere to go than back home. My tail tucked between my legs -she snorted-I crawled until I could slither across the burning desert floors before reaching the first Noxus camp. I could have _died_. Of hunger or of thirst. But I didn't. Even under the scorching sun, even while my skin rasped against hot sands, I didn't feel like I was burning to a crisp. I was not thirsty, and I realised that I had been up for two whole days, never eating, never drinking, never sleeping." She paused in her tale, eyes staring at nothing. "In a miracle, one of the men in the camp recognised me. Or recognised the Noxian embroidment I had on my torn top. He cleverly put two and two together and realised that it was Cassiopeia Ducouteau standing in front of him. He _wept_ a bit before letting me in. He refused to look at me. Even after I gave him a reassured smile. He just shivered at that. It was then that I realised that all those nights spent together were useless. As I am now, my charms are relics of the past. "  
"Cass…" started the redhead.  
"After I made it into the camp, miserable about myself," the lamia continued "they gave me food and water. I drank the water. And regurgitated the rest. I had the most painful of stomachaches and then came to a realisation; snakes don't eat nice dishes. They eat _mice_. And so started the trip back to Noxus. I cried all the way out of self-pity, too, by the way."

The trio went silent. Talon spoke up first after a few minutes: "I don't understand."  
"And what was so unclear in my story that you didn't understand?"  
"You say you're hideous. I don't find that you have changed all that much."  
Yellow eyes widened and then narrowed, glowing a dangerous colour.  
"What," she hissed.  
"I still find you beautiful."

Cassiopeia said nothing, silent as she registered Talon's words. A hand came up under her chin, cutting through her flesh. But she payed no heed to that. And Talon was not paying too close attention to the Lamia either. He was tired. Much too tired to register the snake jumping on him, pushing his back to the floor. When he landed with an _oomph_ , he felt a clawed hand at his throat and glowing yellow eyes staring him down. Fangs bare, the seductress hissed. "I am in no mood for your twisted jokes, little _bastard_. If you have something to say I suggest that you say it _now_." Eyes still narrowed, the threat was hanging between them. Katarina licked her lips nervously, hand hovering over one of the knives she kept on her at all time.

Red eyes assessed all this and the assassin merely sighed. "I really don't know what you want me to say, then. I just told you what I wanted to say. Nothing else."Hands tightened around his neck. It was almost becoming hard to breath.  
"You're lying." She hissed.  
"If that is what you believe then there is nothing more than I can do, Lady Cassiopeia."

This time Cassioepeia hesitated.  
"You are very attractive. And that is something that not even this curse can change."  
"You…" her voice was shaking slightly, "you still find me beautiful?"  
"I never said otherwise."

The serpent went silent.

And this time there were no more snarky remarks. This time, the lamia encircled the assassin's neck with her arms and started weeping. Tears of sorrow and relief that she was not to face what was to come alone. And somewhere along the line, two pairs of strong arms circled her, squeezing tightly.

* * *

 **A.N: two stories in one day? How surprising! I am not sure that anyone does read these authors notes, but kudos to those who do! I have been writing a few stories at the same time, and am currently getting through them and getting to post them.**

 **I really like the Ducouteaus' relationship, and imagine them to be actually quite close ehe. Thank you for bearing with me once again!**

 **Please comment and leave a review and that would make my day~**


End file.
